Starlight Fading in Your Eyes
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: It's the night before Matt's wedding to Sora, but he can't stop thinking about a certain pink haired girl.......


Starlight Fading in your Eyesby Child of the Faeries  
  
Just a brief Mimato that I've been working on.... my response to the end of 02... It's the day before Matt's wedding to Sora, but he can't stop thinking about certain girl with pink hair.....  
  
  
  
Matt put on a smile, his arm wrapped casually around the shoulder of his fiancée, Sora. She giggled, throwing him a look full of love, and snaked her arm around his waist.  
  
Across the room, the rest of the girls were amusing themselves by arranging the flowers for the wedding in the morning. Their chorus of laughter bounced throughout Matt's apartment, ribbons and pins spilling all over the floor. "Hey Sora, come check out this combination," Mimi called from where she was sitting, her pink hair cascading over her face. "It'll look great on the tables."  
  
Sora gave a small sigh and released herself from Matt's arms. Matt watched her go with a sense of wistfulness. His mind full of conflicting thoughts, he turned and headed into his bedroom, where the guys had camped out.  
  
"Ah, here's the man of the day tomorrow," Joe said, a wide smile on his face. "Getting cold feet?"  
  
Matt shook his head and collapsed on his bed. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of his life.... how come he was so afraid? It was so obvious Sora loved him and they would live a happy life together.....  
  
A cold shadow of fear crossed Matt's eyes, and he yanked open one of his drawers, pulling out his long-forgotten harmonica. Softly he blew the dust off of it, fingering the gold paint with a sad sense of nostalgia rising in his eyes. Resting it against his lips, he started to play, sinking into a dream world all of his own.  
  
Through the music he could almost taste her, her soft skin brushing against his arm as they walked, the fringe of her dress dancing merrily amidst the stifling heat. Her chestnut eyes glowing with a warmth and compassion that was rarely found in any other.  
  
Her ever-present tears, his soul longing to comfort her against all the odds. He remembered the long hours spent under the sky in the Digital World, worried about her and TK.  
  
Mimi.  
  
  
  
Suddenly his eyes opened, and he swore out loud. Izzy looked up from his laptop quickly, a confused look on his face. Matt feigned surprise, and lapsed back into the silent world of his own.  
  
"Stupid, stupid you," he mumbled softly. "She can't ever be yours. You've got Sora now. Time to move on."  
  
In his mind he tried to picture Sora as his wife, her arm around his waist, little children playing on the floor. It all seemed so out of place and absurd that he almost laughed, catching himself at the last moment.  
  
The bedroom door opened and Sora appeared, a sheepish, lovesick look on her face. Tai turned away, hiding his emotions as Matt rose and obediently followed her into the kitchen, where they could be alone.  
  
"Hey Matt, "Sora whispered breathlessly, pulling her arms around him tightly and resting her head on his chest. "I love you."  
  
No coherent words came into Matt's head, and he stumbled foolishly for something to say. Sora took this for permission and kissed his lips, trailing down his neck.  
  
Mimi walked into the kitchen and dropped all of her bouquets, a furious red blush slashed across both cheeks. "I'm sorry," she mumbled awkwardly, staring at the floor.   
  
Sora laughed, releasing Matt from her grip. "It's okay." Turning towards Matt once more, she whispered in his ear, "Soon no one will be around to bother us." With a wink, she left the room with Mimi, leaving Matt alone.  
  
That was the very thing that he was dreading.  
  
  
  
  
The clock struck up midnight, and the girls gathered up their supplies, wide smiles across all of their faces. "See ya at the wedding tomorrow!" Kari said happily, pulling on her coat as TK gave his brother one last hug.  
  
"Tomorrow you're a married man," TK marveled, a small look on envy on his face.   
  
"It won't change anything," Matt promised, resting his arm on his brother's shoulder. "I'll still be here for you, whenever you need me."  
  
"You've always been there for us whenever we need help," Mimi said, giving him a small hug. "You and Sora will be happy together." Matt brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and he thought he saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes, but it vanished.  
  
Sora gave him another long kiss before finally leaving with the others, her eyes never leaving Matt.   
  
Matt closed the door behind them, a fake smile on his face. "It's too late to back out now," he muttered to himself as he locked the door. "It's not fair to Sora to break it off now."  
  
  
  
Mimi waved good-bye to Sora, heading off to catch the subway with Izzy. Once they reached the subway stationed, they got in line to buy their tickets. Fishing through her purse, she groaned and pursed her lips. "I forgot my keys back at Matt's apartment."  
  
Izzy looked at her in concern, his ticket in his hand. "Do you want me to come back with you?"  
  
"No," Mimi sighed, running a hassled hand through her hair. "I'll get it by myself. You hurry home and get some sleep."   
  
Curses ran through Mimi's mind as she walked the lulling night streets back to where Matt's apartment was located. She didn't know if she could do this.  
  
Knocking on his door, she self-consciously adjusted her skirt and pushed her hair behind her ears. "Who's there?" Matt's groggy voice asked from the other side of the door, and Mimi took a breath.  
  
"It's me...Mimi." There was a paused, and the door swung open. Matt blinked, setting his beer can down and throwing a shirt over his head.  
  
Mimi felt her eyes drawn to his bare, well-chiseled chest, and felt color flooding into her face. This was Matt, her best friend's fiancé. She shouldn't be thinking of such things.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, allowing her inside. Mimi bit her lip and blushed.  
  
"We got so busy working on those bouquets and such... and I forgot my keys." Matt gave her a genuine smile, his fingers lifting up her chin.   
  
"I found them a few minutes ago and set them on the kitchen counter. " Mimi slid off her shoes and followed Matt through the hallway into his dimly lit kitchen area.  
  
"Here they are," he said, both of their hands reaching for the keys at the same time. Laughing, Matt pulled his hand back and rested it on the counter. He glanced at the clock on his oven. "You've missed your train."  
  
"It's okay," Mimi said softly, putting the keys in her pocket. "I'll just go sit at the station until the next one comes."  
  
"Why not just stay here? The next train will come by in about an hour," Matt said, pulling open the fridge. "Want something to drink?"  
  
Mimi hesitated, her heart thudding wildly as Matt turned around, his beautiful blue eyes focused on her. She took a breath. "Sure."  
  
He tossed her a beer, then walked into the living room, laying on the couch. Mimi followed in suit, seating herself on the floor in front of him. He looked sickly pale in the light. "Are you feeling all right?" she asked softly, putting her hand on his forehead. He brushed it away with a sigh.  
  
"I'm just nervous about tomorrow and all," he said, trying to give her a smile. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be married."  
  
"I never thought you and Sora would get married," Mimi confessed, lowering her eyes. "I always thought.... well, never mind."  
  
"You always though what?" Matt asked, his eyes falling onto her face. She blushed furiously.  
  
"Well... I just thought that Tai and Sora would get together and we-"  
  
"We would get married?" Matt whispered. Mimi looked up, an overwhelming sadness betrayed across her face. "I keep trying to picture my life with Sora.... and my thoughts return to you, Mimi-chan," he said, his fingers playing with the tips of her pink hair. "Why do you think that is?"  
  
"Matt-" Mimi started, her voice catching in her throat. "It can't be. You're marrying Sora, my best friend in the world. We both have obligations-"  
  
"Since when do I follow obligations?" Matt asked, his eyes glimmering softly, and Mimi felt her resistance fading away. "I've always been the rebel... and you were my princess." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm terrified of marriage. Nothing good has ever come out of it," he admitted, lowering her hand. "I've afraid I'm going to follow in my father's footsteps."  
  
"Oh Matt....." Mimi whispered softly, her heart breaking in two. Nothing she could say would reassure him. Instead, she leaned forward and impulsively kissed his cheek. He moved his head, and for a moment their lips met, and Mimi felt herself drift into heaven. His lips pressed against her, desperate passion pouring out of his heart into her, filling her with pleasure.  
  
"Matt-" she gasped, her mind screaming that this was wrong while her heart longed to continue.  
  
"Stay the night with me," Matt whispered, his eyes filled with a mystical sense of longing. "I'm so alone."   
  
Mimi bit her lip, conflicting thoughts fighting in her head. "In the morning, I'll be gone," she promised, leaning forward to kiss him again.   
  
  
  
"Matt?" Mimi whispered softly, curled up next to him. "Will you play your harmonica once more? Just for me?"  
  
Matt opened his eyes slowly, and lifted the harmonica to his lips for the second time that night. This time he played softly, a haunting melody that lingered long in the air after he had stopped playing.  
  
"It's the music of the stars," Mimi murmured, kissing his lips softly. He looked into her eyes with a sad sense of longing for something that he could never have.  
  
"The stars are dancing in your eyes tonight," he whispered, pulling her close.  
  
Mimi sat up slowly, looking out the window. A strand of her hair fell across her face, and Matt brushed it away. "The stars are already fading into a brand new day," she whispered, a look of melancholy replacing her happiness as the faint hints of pink started to appear in the horizon. "And I fear that the stars will never shine again in these eyes."  
  
"Mimi-" Matt said, and Mimi turned towards him.  
  
"Don't say anything," she whispered, kissing his lips once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi climbed out of her bed, leaning out the open window. Behind her Izzy slept, his red hair shining brightly in the moonlight. "He's too good for you," Mimi murmured, her eyes staring dully into the night sky.  
  
He loved her from the bottom of his dear heart, and she felt a deep admiration for him. But that was all.   
  
Across the room the baby stirred, and Mimi walked over to his cradle, reaching down to touch her precious baby boy. His tiny hand rested on hers, and she marveled at the precious bundle of flesh that she had brought into this world.  
  
A wave of guilt swept over her, and she looked sadly back at Izzy. Soon after Matt's wedding, Mimi found herself pregnant. Knowing that she could never tell anyone who the father was, Mimi removed herself from their group of friends, trying to hide the truth.  
  
But Izzy never left her side, offering all of the support he could muster. Finally he had asked her to marry him, so that her baby would have a father. She had hesitated, but in the end he won out.  
  
Even to her husband she never told about her one single night with Matt, a night that lingered in her mind even now. She suspected that he knew, thought, when their son was born with blond hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Matt..... I still love you," she whispered, turning away from the crib. "I never wanted to love you....." Ghostly memories flooded her mind, and she nearly cried. "We're married now, both of us..... why can't I forget about you?"  
  
  
  
  
Matt moved around freely in the cabin of his spaceship, the rest of his crew asleep. His mind was filled with many thoughts, and he couldn't sleep.   
  
His marriage with Sora appeared to be wonderful. Two adorable children, a stable job, nice house.... He sighed, brushing his blond hair from his eyes.  
  
But always he had been longing for something that wasn't there, something that Sora didn't possess. He couldn't see the stars dancing in her eyes.  
  
So he had become an astronaut, escaping her crushing love that overwhelmed him. Sora never knew that he loved someone else.   
  
Mimi has moved on, he told himself bitterly. You should too.  
  
But something in his heart wouldn't let him. So he drifted aimlessly through the celestial world, high above all of his problems, looking for something that wasn't there.  
  
"I love you, Mimi," he whispered softly, his fingers brushing against the window, reaching for the stars that were closer to him that they had ever been but still out of his reach. "Always and forever."  
  
The stars twinkled coldly back.  
  
  
  
Mimi stood looking out for the window for a long time, a few stray tears falling down her delicate skin and cascading to the ground.  
  
"Somewhere else, in another life, we'll be together," Mimi vowed, gazing once more at her little son that slept so peacefully. "I don't have the courage to still love you in this life."  
  
Slowly she turned and walked back to her bed, starlight fading in her eyes.  
  
  
  
*squeaks* wow, i didn't mean for this to be depressing or anything..... i have this idea brewing in the back of my mind for a sequel to this... should i write it??? thanks so much for spending your time and reading my fic!!! ~kaci wynne  
  



End file.
